My background life as Eleonore McKinnon
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Les McKinnon était une grande famille sorcière que la guerre a totalement anéanti. Totalement ? Rien n'est moins sûre. De l'autre côté de la Manche, il reste une McKinnon, née durant la guerre d'un père Écossais et d'une mère Bretonne. Un caractère bien trempé et des yeux gris comme la mer un jour d'hiver la vie d'Eléonore McKinnon s'est toujours déroulée à l'ombre de l'histoire.
1. L'ile de ses ancêtres

C'est la première fois qu'elle met les pieds en Angleterre en ce premier jour de septembre. Une ile dont son père parlait toujours avec la nostalgie de l'exil.  
Une ile qui ne lui laisse qu'un gout amer dans la bouche et une profonde douleur dans le coeur. C'est ici de l'autre côté de la Manche que son père et son frère dorment sous la lande Ecossaise.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors que Poudlard surgit devant elle.  
Les grandes tours majestueuses se reflètent dans le miroir d'eau qui s'éclaire de petites lumières dansantes.  
Elle se retourne une dernière fois dans la barque pour regarder en arrière avant de tourner la page. Cela fait un que la guerre est terminée.


	2. Sa nouvelle maison

A peine passé la porte ronde et jaune de sa salle commune qu'elle se sent comme chez elle.  
Le feu crépite dans l'âtre et de multiples tables basses, fauteuils, poufs peuplent la salle. Des coussins de toutes les couleurs égaient la pièce et trainent sur les vieux tapis élimés. Elle croit sans peine le préfet en chef qui leur assurent que leur salle était la plus accueillante des quatre maisons.  
Poufssoufle est dorénavant sa maison comme tous les McKinnon avant elle. Émerveillée elle se hâte de partir à la découverte de son dortoir où sa grosse valise moutarde l'attend sagement sous son lit.


	3. Se découvrir une passion

Son tout premier cours à Poudlard est celui d'histoire de la magie, avec le professeur Binns. Elle avait tout de suite apprécié ce fantôme qui lui rappelait ceux de ses ancêtres. Elle l'écoute d'une oreille attentive son professeur qui déclament son cours d'une voie monotone, tellement semblable à celle de ses aïeuls qui adorent raconter leurs aventures totalement décousues. Ils ne sont pas nombreux les Gryffondors et Poufsouffles à résister à l'appel de l'ennui. Occupée à gratter sur son parchemin chaque mots qu'elle buvait religieusement elle ne fait pas attention au rouquin qui la regarde entre deux mots écrits avec sa plume neuve.


	4. Le mal du pays

Assise au bord du lac Éléonore regarde l'eau en s'imaginant chez elle, face à la mer. Sa petite ville perdue face à la Manche lui manque. Son mal du pays est certes moins fort que lors de sa première année mais d'imaginer sa mère seule là-bas à Roscoff elle en a le cœur gros.  
Éléonore se met alors à écrire des lettres pour raconter sa vie à Poudlard. Une pour son père, une pour son demi-frère, une pour ses cousins toutes ces lettres qui ne partiront jamais maintenant qu'ils sont tous morts. Et enfin une pour sa mère qui elle partira ce soir dans l'espoir de refaire fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de sa mère.


	5. Donner des nouvelles

Sa mère à bien reçu sa lettre et comme l'année dernière une correspondance suivit se met en place. Sa mère lui raconte les mésaventures de leur chat, les potins entendus au marché et lui décrit la mer chaque jour différente.  
Éléonore lui raconte sa vie au château, se plaint de Rusard, lui raconte ses expéditions à travers Poudlard pour en percer les secrets.  
Curieuse sa mère s'attarde sur ses relations avec les autres élèves afin de savoir si son petit poussin s'est fait des amis. Alors Éléonore raconte. Elle parle de Bill un Gryffondor qui partage beaucoup de cours avec elle, de Jaimie qui est aussi un Poufsouffle et de Melinda une franco-écossaise comme elle.


	6. Voler à son rythme

Aujourd'hui a lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Assise sur les gradins elle regarde les joueurs défiler. De temps en temps la main de Bill vient serrer la sienne pour tenter de se calmer. Elle le sent angoisser à côté d'elle et ça lui met les nerfs en pelote. Tout le monde sait que des deuxièmes années c'est lui le plus rapide sur un balai. Ce n'est pas comme elle qui préfère voler tout doucement pour admirer le paysage qui s'étend à ses pieds. Elle déteste la vitesse, à quoi cela sert-il de se presser quand on peut prendre le temps d'admirer le monde?


	7. L'amour des vieilles pierres

Enfin elle allait découvrir l'un des plus vieux villages sorciers d'Ecosse. Pré-Au-lard et ses vieux murs pierreux, Pré-au-lard et ses ruelles tortueuses qui longeaient des chaumières aux cheminées biscornus.  
Elle avait tellement hâte. Elle voulait voir autre chose que Poudlard, Poudlard et ses hautes tours, Poudlard et ses passages secrets qu'elle avait tous explorés avec Charlie. Elle rêvait d'autre horizons, d'autres vieilles pierres.  
Son amour pour les vieilles ruines était né là-bas en Bretagne, dans sa ville natale. Roscoff et son clocher qui contemplait la mer, Roscoff et ses gargouilles qui se détachaient des murs gris, Roscoff ses galeries et caves qui serpentaient sous les fondations de la ville.


	8. La tête dans les nuages

Enfin elle est à Pré-au-lard ! Le nez dans les nuages et les yeux fixés sur les linteaux de pierres elle avance doucement sans prêter attention au monde qui l'entoure. Elle est seule. Là, dehors malgré le froid, Eléonore marche dans les ruelles qui serpentent dans le village.  
Il n'y a personne autour d'elle. Si ce n'est un ou deux inconnus qui croise sa route l'espace d'un instant. Fugaces apparitions dans les rues désertes. Il n'y a pas Melinda et son doux sourire devant l'air absorbé qu'elle prend à chaque vestige qu'elle voit. Elle est seule sans le regard amusé que prend Bill lorsqu'elle parle sans cesse de ruines. Il n'y a pas le rire de Jaimie qui résonne dans l'air lorsqu'il se moque gentiment de sa drôle de passion. Il n'y a qu'elle, le ciel et les cheminées qui se détachent en ombre chinoise sur les nuages annonciateurs de neige.


	9. Un doux rêveur

« Elle est bizarre Eléonore McKinnon», « normal elle est Française», « toujours le nez en l'air à regarder un truc », « ou les yeux par terre à fouiller le sol », « tout le temps dehors à regarder le monde » « ou dedans à explorer le château »… Toutes ces phrases elle les a entendus si souvent que maintenant elle n'y fait plus attention.  
Elle est comme ça, avec sa passion étrange et ses rêves pleins la tête Eléonore. Elle se moque de l'avis des gens. Même si parfois elle aimerait rencontrer quelqu'un qui comme elle vit pour sa passion. Une passion incongrue qui te dévore tout entier et qui laisse les gens perplexes. Elle était loin de se douter que ce jour-là au détour de la bibliothèque elle allait rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle. Un passionné, un indécrottable rêveur qui vit que pour une chose, qui n'a qu'un rêve. Voir un jour des dragons.


	10. Un petit air de caneton

Le temps passe tellement vite à Poudlard que s'en ai presque affolant. Déjà la quatrième année ! Plus qu'un an de répit avant que la machine s'emballe. Un an et après ça sera l'enchainement d'examen, de questions sur l'avenir, de doutes et d'angoisse avant de quitter Poudlard. Relativisant Eléonore profite de l'instant présent.

Elle paresse au bord du lac avec Melinda pendant que Jaimie chatouille une tentacule du calamar géant. Elle suit Bill dans sa recherche de passage secret et salles enchantées. Elle écoute Charlie lui raconter des histoires de dragons.  
Elle profite tout simplement du temps qui passe et de la présence de ses amis.

Et puis il y a cette petite deuxième année, une amie à Charlie, qui la suit partout. Une petite brunette aux grands yeux noirs. A moins que ça soit une fillette au nez en trompette aux cheveux roses pales. Elle ne sait plus trop à vrai dire. Elle se souvient surtout de sa voix fluette et son air mal assuré lorsqu'elle lui parle. Elle est mignonne avec ses airs mal assurés de caneton perdu la petite Tonks.


	11. L'Egypte les amis !

Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Cet été elle part visiter les pyramides ! Depuis que ça a été décidé elle rêve des paysages et tombes Egyptiennes.  
Cela fait des mois qu'elle soule ses amis avec son prochain voyage. Jaimie l'a même menacée de lui faire manger son guide de voyage si elle continue de le brandir à longueur de journée sous son nez.  
Les mois passent et son enthousiasme grandit de plus en plus. Melinda n'est pas en reste et parle souvent de la France pendant que Jaimie rêve des plages Californiennes. Bien sûr ils tentent de ne pas trop en parler devant Bill. Il est suffisamment déçu de ne pas pouvoir visiter son correspondant étranger, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter une dose.  
Mais quand même l'Egypte ! Les Pyramides ! Un jour elle amènera Bill visiter les tombeaux Egyptiens. Elle l'a si souvent vu s'arrêter sur les pages qui leurs étaient consacrées lorsqu'il feuillète son livre de voyage qu'elle ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il en sera ravi. Oui un jour ils iront ensemble mais en attendant dans un mois elle part en voyage pour la première fois de sa vie.


	12. le bal d'Halloween

La grande salle est vraiment magnifique avec ses immenses citrouilles édentées et les chauves-souris qui volètent en haut sous un plafond crépusculaire. Sous les bougies dégoulinantes de cire noire les gens déambulent dans leurs plus sinistres costumes.  
Des vampires de pacotilles parlent avec des sorcières moldus. De grosses citrouilles sur pattes jouent les cannibales avec leurs verres remplis à ras bord de leurs condisciples légumiers, pendant que des momies tentent de ne pas perdre leurs bouts de tissus au moindre mouvement.

Eléonore regarde le spectacle avec un léger sourire. Melinda revêtu d'une superbe tenue de reine des zombies danse au bras de son cavalier d'un air cadavérique.  
Jaimie ayant réussi avec brio son costume de spectre, s'amuse à tourmenter un groupe de première année terrifié.  
Bill en pharaon maudit marché d'un air digne malgré le poids de l'âge qui se faisait sentir. Non loin de lui son frère s'amuse à imiter un dragon crachant du feu.  
Tonks s'étant enlaidit au possible avec son groin en forme de cochon déambule sous l'oeil effaré de ses amis.  
Quant à elle, vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse blanchâtre elle s'amuse à prendre un air compassé de dame blanche morte depuis quelques siècles déjà.


	13. Le poids de l'écusson

En attendant sa mère grimper les escaliers en courant Eléonore comprend que quelque chose d'inhabituel a lieu.  
Sa mère toujours si calme, si douce, déboule dans sa chambre en lui jetant presque les lettres au visage dans son enthousiasme débordant. Ahurit sa fille la regarde sans bouger.  
Il faut qu'elle sente les lettres froissées sous ses doigts pour se reprendre. Sa mère assise à côté d'elle, elle ouvre la première lettre stipulant tous le matériel nécessaire pour son entrée en 5eme année.  
Alors qu'elle va ouvrir la deuxième lettre venant elle aussi de Poudlard elle marque une pause. Sa mère à côté d'elle respire bruyamment tentant de se remettre de ses efforts tout en épongeant son front. Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud à Roscoff mais tout à son excitation d'amener la lettre impromptue de Poudlard elle s'est échauffée.  
Retenant sa respiration Eléonore ouvre la lettre alourdit par un léger renflement. Elle sent glisser dans sa main le précieux petit badge de préfet.

L'air c'est alourdi d'un seul coup une fois l'objet dévoilé. Émue Eléonore tourne la tête vers sa mère qui tente tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes.  
Adressant un faible sourire à sa mère elle lui tend le petit badge. Comme il parait minuscule ce petit insigne qui rappelle tant de souvenir. Ce petit P son père et son frère l'ont épinglé sur leur poitrine avant qu'elle le tienne au creux de sa main. Ils auraient été tellement fier d'elle. Elle imagine sans peine son père l'épingler sur sa poitrine en lui tapotant la tête d'un geste plein de fierté.  
Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. En attendant, elle est là avec sa mère qui pleure dans ses bras sa tête appuyée contre son coeur brisé.


	14. Une tradition familiale

Chaque année c'est le même premier jour. L'arrivée au château, la chanson du choixpeau qui est suivie de la cérémonie de répartition, le discours du directeur puis le repas à la fin duquel tout le monde regagne les dortoirs.  
Et pourtant cette année elle se sent fébrile. Cette année c'est elle qui va mener les premières années à leur dortoir. Elle se doute que Melinda est excité comme une puce de jouer à la grande, à la préfète avec ces petits nouveaux qui regardent la grande salle d'un air à la fois émerveillé et anxieux. Bill abhorre un air sur de lui, son écusson fixé sur sa poitrine il tente de rassurer son petit frère qui fait sa rentrée. Jaimie doit sans doute préparer la tête de boudeur qu'il affichera demain devant eux pour se plaindre du fait qu'il est le seul de leur groupe à ne pas être préfet.  
Elle tellement distraite, tellement affolé de ne pas être une aussi bonne préfète que son père et son frère, elle écoute d'une oreille le babillement de Tonks. Elle hoche de temps en temps la tête pour faire croire à son amie que le résumé de ses vacances l'intéresse.  
Elle en ce moment la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est d'honorer la mémoire de sa famille. Elle veut se montrer à la hauteur. Tout le monde dans sa famille de sa mère à sa belle-soeur, de son père à son frère a été préfet de leur maison. Elle veut être digne de cette tradition familiale. Et peut-importe qu'ils ne soient plus tous là pour la voir faire ses premiers pas de préfète. Elle les rendra fiers.


	15. Le stress des examens

Elle a le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il fait chaud dans la salle. Ou alors ce sont ses bouffées de chaleur ? Elle sent les rigoles se dessiner sur sa peau sous l'effet des suées froides qui l'étreigne. Le stress lui tenaille le ventre pendant qu'une énorme boule lui comprime la trachée. Vivement que tout cela soit fini. Elle n'en peut plus ! Cela fait combien de temps que cela a commencé ? A chaque attente, à chaque jour qui passe elle angoisse jusqu'au moment fatidique. Puis après vient la remise en question. Était-ce bien ça la solution ? Ne s'est-elle donc pas trompé ici ? Elle n'a pas fait comme les autres. C'est sûre elle c'est totalement plantée ! Elle n'y arrivera jamais ! Le coeur au bord des lèvres Éléonore attend devant la porte de la grande salle que celle-ci s'ouvre. Dans deux heures tout sera fini. Dans 120 secondes elle sera enfin en vacances et ces satanés BUSE derrière elle !


	16. Des vacances au Terrier

En observant la bâtisse on comprend tout de suite que si celle-ci tient encore debout c'est grâce à la magie. En effet tout dans le Terrier défie les lois de la gravité. De la cheminée biscornue qui est presque parallèle au toit au toit lui-même qui penche dangereusement. A moins que ça soit les murs eux même qui ne sont pas droits ?  
Mais même si cette maison a l'air d'une bicoque à côté de la demeure familiale des Sioc'han, elle l'aima tout de suite.

Bill l'avait invité pour les vacances. Elle qui avait toujours eut hâte de rencontrer la famille de son ami avait accepté avec curiosité.

Le Terrier est chaleureux, et l'endroit regorge d'objets, de bric et de brocs. Elle a envie de tout toucher, de tout regarder. Elle veut effleurer les aiguilles de l'étrange horloge. Elle aimerait dégager les vieux objets de leurs gangues de poussière. Mais elle admire seulement en touchant des yeux comme dit sa mère. Et puis quand elle ne fouille pas du regard chaque coin de la demeure elle en explore chaque parcelle avec Bill. C'est tellement fascinant. Il y a le jardin avec les poules et les gnomes, le grenier avec la goule et toutes les pièces qui se sont construites petits à petits dans un labyrinthe cosmopolite de chambres, placards et recoins oubliés.

Pendant ses vacances chez Bill elle a l'impression d'être une aventurière à la recherche d'un trésor oublié.


	17. Choisir son avenir

Ils avaient eu la cinquième année pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Enfin pour se faire une idée plus précise que le flou artistique dans lequel ils étaient.

A la rentrée de la sixième année il fallait choisir quelles matières garder. Et bien sûr, si les notes jouent énormément sur ce choix, la future carrière influe elle aussi.  
Éléonore a réfléchit pendant toute l'année, pendant tout l'été à son avenir. Et elle doit dire que cela l'angoisse au plus haut point. Et si elle ne réussit pas ? Si au final elle ne veut plus exercer ce métier ? Si elle n'était pas faite pour ça.  
Et que choisir ? L'enseignement lui a toujours plut mais elle ne se sent pas l'âme d'un grand professeur. En attendant de savoir quoi choisir elle a déjà fait une liste des matières qu'elle se refuse d'abandonner. Histoire de la magie. Étude des runes. Sortilèges.

Au fond d'elle même, elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut faire. Mais elle n'ose pas dire à voix haute ce que son coeur pense. Ce sont des études longues, fastidieuses. Qui lui demandera de quitter le cocon du monde sorcier qu'elle connait si bien. Et puis les places sont chères. La coopération sorciers-moldus pas toujours facile. Mais voilà Eléonore McKinnon veut être magiearcheologue. Elle veut étudier l'histoire, explorer de vieux monuments et extraire de leurs entrailles leurs secret les mieux garder.  
Elle veut revoir l'histoire moldu à la lumière de celle sorcière.


	18. Le temps des révisions

Elle qui pensait pouvoir se reposer une fois les BUSES passées elle déchantait totalement.  
A croire que les professeurs essayaient de leur faire ingurgiter une quantité astronomique de connaissances en vue de leurs ASPICS. ASPICS qui n'auraient pourtant lieu que l'année prochaine.

Entre les rondes, les cours obligatoires, les matières supplémentaires qu'elle avait prises et les devoirs elle commençait à se demander comment tenir le rythme. Elle croulait sous les obligations et à voir la tête de ses amis c'était pareil. Ils n'avaient même plus vraiment le temps de se voir.

Bill s'acharnait à maîtriser les sortilèges les plus complexes qu'on leur enseignait et passait des heures dans la bibliothèque à leurs trouver des contre sorts.

Melinda lisait à s'abimer les yeux des manuscrits de droits. Elle en était venue à régler chacune des petites disputes qui naissaient avec des jugements sans appel. Ce qui avait tendance à surchauffer les nerfs déjà à vifs de ses camarades.

Jaimie travaillait avec son habituel nonchalance. Assuré de reprendre le commerce de son père sur le chemin de traverse il se contentait du strict minimum.

Charlie et Tonks avec leur BUSE n'était pas en reste. Tonks avait troqué ses cheveux violets contre de simples cheveux marrons fatigué et Charlie hanté par son futur s'était mis en tête d'harceler le professeur Brulopot pour qu'il le prenne comme assistant cet été.


	19. Sa dernière rentrée

Alors qu'Éléonore pris le train un pincement se fit sentir. C'était sa dernière année.  
L'an prochain elle ne serrera plus sa mère dans ses bras sur les quais de la gare. Elle ne sera plus dans un compartiment avec ses amis à parler de leurs vacances respectives.

Elle devra dire adieu à tous ces petits moments. Au chariot de bonbons qu'ils dévalisent, au paysage qui défile derrière la fenêtre. A la vieille locomotive rutilante et les quais qui s'éloignent pendant que le trajet commence.  
Il n'y aura plus jamais Poudlard au bout de la route. Il faudra dire adieu à la gare de pré au lard et aux carrioles qui les amènent vers le château.  
C'est la dernière fois qu'elle profite de tous ces petits moments qui ne font pas partit de l'année scolaire, mais qui ne font pas plus partie des vacances. C'est simplement la rentrée, le départ pour Poudlard. Un événement unique qui a lieu sept fois dans une vie.

Et celui-ci c'est le dernier. Et pendant qu'elle vit tous ces petits moments qu'elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié elle se rend compte qu'il est déjà trop tard. Elle les vit comme dans un rêve comme si elle planait au-dessus de son propre corps pendant que les événements se déroulent tout doucement pour la dernière fois.


	20. Redécouvrir Poudlard

On dit toujours qu'on ne prend réellement conscience de ce qu'on perd une fois qu'on l'a perdue. Eléonore elle réalisait ce qu'elle allait perdre qu'une fois mise au pied du mur. Tous ces couloirs sombres, escaliers espiègles et tableaux rieurs auxquels elle ne prêtait plus attention tellement il lui était familier redevenait soudain captivants. Elle s'était remise à arpenter les passages secrets qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Le calme religieux de la bibliothèque et celui feutré de sa salle commune étaient source d'apaisement en ces moments de doutes.

Dans moins d'un an elle dira au revoir à sa deuxième maison. Alors en attendant de réaliser ses études d'histoire de la magie moldu et sorcière elle redécouvre Poudlard avec dans ses prunelles la nostalgie qui se mêle à l'émerveillement.


	21. Faire son adieu

Jamais sa valise n'avait pesé aussi lourd. Avec sa valise pleine de doutes, espoirs et rêves Eléonore monta dans la carriole qui allait lui faire quitter Poudlard à tout jamais. Elle monta sur le marchepied non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au château qui se dressait majestueusement. Alors que le convoi se mit en marche elle sentit ses yeux la picoter. Reniflant elle essuya ses yeux avant de se cramponner à la poignée de sa valise. Accrochée à sa bouée de secours elle laissa ses pensées dériver.

Elle en avait tellement rêvait mais maintenant qu'elle disait au revoir à tout ce qu'elle avait connu pendant sept ans elle sentait l'angoisse monter. Dans quelques mois elle sera seule à Paris. Elle devra se fondre dans un monde qu'elle toujours observé derrière sa vitre de sang-pur. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Si son secret était découvert ? Si l'éloignement était trop dur ? Si la solitude lui pesait ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à mener de front son double cursus ?

Il y avait trop de si dans l'équation. Trop de doute pour qu'elle ne soit pas terrifiée lorsqu'elle monta dans le train qui allait la ramener chez elle pour la dernière fois.  
Alors que le train s'élança sur les rails elle sentit à nouveau ses larmes couler. Cette fois-ci elle ne le retenait pas et c'est entouré de ses amis tout aussi larmoyants qu'elle fit son au revoir à Poudlard.


End file.
